


Lesson One

by Winter_Skye



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged down everyone else, Aged up Christophe Giacometti, Aged up Victor Nikiforov, Aged up Yuuri Katsuki, F/F, High School AU, High School Teacher AU, Legitimately no plot at all, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Principal Chris, Teacher Yuuri, teacher victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Skye/pseuds/Winter_Skye
Summary: Victor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov happen to both be teachers at the same school. Their students aren't entirely sure how to react to their married teachers.





	Lesson One

As a group of new students came into the classroom Victor finished writing his name on the board, “Mr. Nikiforov”. The room itself was decorated with many posters related to the entirety of European history. This was his first class of the day, although there had been another period before this one. 

 

Once the late bell had rung, and Victor assumed all of his students were in the room, he began the roll call. After calling out the first couple names the door to the room was thrown open as someone rushed in.

 

“Sorry! I’m here now!” The boy sighed as he caught his breath and took one of the only seats left in the room. He ran a hand through his slightly messy dirty blond and partially red hair. Victor could only wonder what other type of hair trends would be going on this year.  

 

“Oh, well thank you for comi-”

 

Victor was interrupted as the door was thrown open once again and another student came rushing in. This time it was a boy who had blond hair on the longer side that covered part of his face. He yelled as entered the room, “God damn it Ken, you couldn’t wait for me?!” The boy threw his bag down as he took the seat next to the other boy who ran in. 

 

“Language please,” Victor interjected.

 

Paying no mind to him the boy with a red streak turned to the blond next to him and ruffled his hair, “Yura, the new year’s barely started and you’re already in trouble.” He let out a giggle. 

 

The blond huffed as he set his chin in his hands that rested on his desk. 

 

“Thank you for joining us,” Victor smiled kindly. “Your names are?”

 

“Kenjirou Minami!” The blond with the red streak answered excitedly. 

 

“Yuri Plisetsky.” The other blond replied, definitely less excited than his friend. 

 

“Thank you,” Victor said as he marked each of the boys tardy. 

 

He quickly ran through the rest of the list of students before moving onto his introduction. 

 

“So, I’m guessing you all know you’re here for European history. It seems no one is in the wrong class,” Victor grinned as he scanned across the classroom. “Therefore, let me begin with my personal introduction.” He stated as he placed a hand on his chest. 

 

“My name is Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov, but you can just call me Mr. Nikiforov. I know it’s kind of a mouthful,” He chuckled as he noticed a hand shoot up in the air. The hand belonged to a girl with short red hair who Victor could tell was holding hands with the brunette girl sitting next to her. 

“Yes…?” He paused as he waited for her to fill in her name. 

 

“Mila,” Was her one word answer. 

 

“Yes Mila?”

 

“I have someone else on my schedule with the name Katsuki-Nikiforov?” She said but it ended up coming out more like question rather than a statement. A couple other students also piped up agreeing with her. A couple being Yuri, Kenjirou, and the brunette who sat next to her. 

 

Victor chuckled before answering the curious students in front of him, “That’s my husband, Yuuri.” He grinned at the name. “He teaches history of Japanese literature. Although, he just goes by Mr. Katsuki. Neither of us want anyone to have to say Katsuki-Nikiforov whenever they address us. As well as keeping students from confusing us”

 

Kenjirou’s face was in complete awe at what his teacher said. “Can we know more about him?”

 

Again, Victor chuckled at the comment, “I guess, although it looks like most of you will see him later today anyway.” 

 

“Gross,” Yuri muttered under his breath, scoffing slightly, “hope this doesn’t mean that they’ll be randomly making out.” 

 

Victor placed the back of his hand on his forehead in fake dramaticism as he heard what the boy had said, “Oh Yuri! Heavens no! How dare you think of us like that!”

 

Mila was giggling as she covered her mouth with the hand that wasn’t in the other girl’s. 

 

“Anyway!” Victor quickly steered the conversation back towards more educational topics. “Back to this class!” He began walking across the front of the room as he talked. “We’ll be covering most of European history in this class. But, we’re not starting that today. Today, I’m guessing you all know what I’m going to say we’re going to do.” Victor paused a moment before continuing, “Introduction activities!”

 

There were multiple sighs from the class, although Victor knew most of them were happy that no real work had to be done that day. He passed the papers out quickly and let the students get to work. 

 

~oO0Oo~

 

Victor sat at his desk as his new students finished their first assignment of the new school year. He would occasionally glance at his phone when it would light up with a notification about a text. All of which were from Yuuri, mostly asking him what his schedule was for the rest of the day. 

 

It turned out that they would both have the same lunch duty that day. That lunch period happened to be the one following the current class. Victor kept glancing at the clock, watching it tick by, painstakingly slow. The bell couldn’t ring soon enough. 

 

But when it did, it signalled the change of periods and the beginning of the first lunch period of the day. Victor dismissed his class as he collected the papers at the door. After setting them on the table near the door he locked the room and made his way down to the cafeteria. 

 

As he was walking he noticed Kenjirou and Yuri up ahead of him in the hallway. Kenjirou seemed to be dancing around his friend, in his very happy and joyous way. Yuri didn’t seem too impressed, but whenever he would turn his head enough so that Victor could see his face there was always a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

 

It seemed as though they were both also heading to the cafeteria. When he got there, Victor watched many of his students walk in and get in line to get their food while he hung at the back and waited for Yuuri to show up. He wasn’t waiting too long until he felt an arm wrap around his waist. 

 

“I missed you, Yuuri,” Victor commented before turning to look at his slightly shorter husband. 

 

“Victor we saw each other this morning, which was,” Yuuri paused as he glanced at his watch, “only about three hours ago.”

 

“It’s too long,” Victor whined as he pressed his face into the top of Yuuri’s head. Until he felt Yuuri jump from something. Someone else had wrapped their arm around the shorter man’s waist. 

 

“Chris,” Yuuri groaned as he turned to face the blond teacher standing next to him. 

 

“Oh Yuuri, you love me,” Chris grinned. 

 

“Not as much as he loves me,” Victor added as he protectively wrapped his arms around Yuuri. 

 

“Actually, I love Makkachin the most,” Yuuri jokingly added. 

 

“That hurt Yuuri, that really hurt,” Victor sighed in his overdramatic way. 

 

“Either way you both need to keep your lovey dovey stuff minimal, there are students here. In case you've forgotten this  _ is  _ a school,” Chris said as he gestured to the tables which were filling up. 

 

“Shush Chris, you just ruin my fun,” Victor pouted as he placed a soft kiss on the top of Yuuri’s head. 

 

“Just warning you as the principal,” Chris commented as he leaned against Yuuri.

 

“Whoever hired you to be the principal of this school must have lost their mind,” Victor added. 

 

“Honestly, what do you even do here?” Yuuri inquired. 

 

“Shhh Yuuri, I do principal things,” Chris shushed the shorter man as he shoved his hands into his pants’ pockets. 

 

“You mean you do nothing,” Victor elaborated for him. 

 

“Whatever you want to say,” Chris waved them away as he began to walk out of the room. “See you later you two love birds.” 

 

Victor turned his attention back to the tables in front of him that were continually filling up with more students with trays full of food. Yuuri had slipped his arm from around his waist and instead laced his fingers with his husband’s. After a couple moments of silence between the two of them, what broke it was Yuuri’s question. 

 

“Do you know those kids?” He nodded in the direction of one of the tables close to the back where they stood, “They seem to keep glancing over here.”

 

Victor looked at the table that Yuuri was indicating and indeed saw some of his students. 

 

“Yeah, they’re in my Euro history class,” Victor nodded as he responded. Which earned him a slight elbow in the side from Yuuri.

 

“Of course they would be, all you teach is European history,” Yuuri grinned. 

 

“Well, you get to see them too, it looks like all of them have you later today,” Victor said as he gently jabbed Yuuri back. “They also seemed very interested in the fact we have the same last name, Mr. Katsuki.”

 

“Well, who isn't interested anymore, Mr. Nikiforov,” Yuuri smiled the sweet smile that made Victor swoon. He tilted his head up to get a better look at his husband's face. Victor had to restrain himself from kissing him right there, he knew if he did he would get an earful from the other teachers in the room and probably Chris. 

 

“I'm guessing that's his husband,” Mila murmured to the others sitting at her table. 

 

“If that wasn't his husband I'd be really worried.I mean look at how lovey they are!” A brown haired boy responded. 

 

“Oh Mickey,” The other brunette shook her head, he long hair swinging slightly. “It's kind of cute, isn't it Mila?” She turned to the girl sitting next to her who still held her hand. 

 

“It kind of is,” She agreed before taking another bite of her food. 

 

“I second that!” Kenjirou piped up from the other side of the table sitting next to Yuri who just groaned.

 

“Of course Ken. But it's disgusting! Get a room,” the blond angrily muttered. 

 

“At least me and Sara aren't like that!” Mila interjected as she held up their interlocked hands.

 

“Awwwwww are we talking about cute relationships?” Georgi asked as he took his spot at the table along with three others, Guang, Phichit and Leo. The table was getting pretty full. 

 

Yuri scoffed as Kenjirou answered, “Yep! Mr. Nikiforov and Mr. Katsuki are over there,” He nodded his head towards the back of the cafeteria, “and we have Mila and Sara right here.”

 

“Oh young love, such a sweet thing,” Georgi smiled as he clasped his hands together. 

 

“Georgi,” Phichit began, “didn't Anya just break up with you? I'm surprised that you'd be one all for young love.” His statement warranted a slight jab in the side from Guang who muttered something about him being rude. 

 

“Oh Phichit that doesn't mean that I can't admire love! It's such a beautiful thing,” Georgi explained. 

 

“Uh huh sure,” Yuri muttered as he pushed his food around his tray. 

 

“Okay, so who has history of Japanese literature next period,” Kenjirou inquired as he switched topics. A chorus of ‘me’s came from most of the people around the table: Yuri, Mila, Sara, Phichit, Leo, Guang, and Mickey. 

 

Finally, Mickey spoke up again, “You don't have it Georgi?”

 

“I actually do, I just have it last period,” Georgi answered. 

 

“Awwwwww that's no fun, I thought we'd all have it together,” Kenjirou whined. 

 

“Well, most of us have it together,” Guang pointed out which made Kenjirou a bit happier. 

 

“You're right.” Kenjirou smiled as he leaned his head against Yuri’s shoulder. The blond rested his head on top of his friend’s, widening the smile Ken already had. 

 

“So is there something you two want to tell us?” Mila asked as she motioned at the two in front of her with her fork. 

 

Kenjirou tilted his head slightly to look up at Yuri, “I got nothing. What about you Yura?”

 

“No, I'm good Ken.”

 

Sara threw her hands up in the air as Mila let out a loud groan, “You legitimately have nicknames for each other!”

 

“Because we're friends?” Kenjirou questioned. 

 

“Couples give cute nicknames to each other!” Georgi called in a sing song voice from the other end of the table. Mila and Sara aggressively gestured at Georgi in an attempt to say  _ ‘See?? He's right!’ _

 

Looking at the table, Yuuri kept his hand in Victor's, “They're surely a lively bunch.”

 

“Oh definitely, and it looks like you'll be dealing with them in,” Victor paused as he glanced at his watch as the bell rang, “well, right about now.” He grinned as he looked down to Yuuri who smiled back. 

 

“I'll see you later,” Yuuri said as he leaned up to give Victor a quick kiss before letting go of his hand and walking out of the room, giving him a little wave as he left. 

 

“Mr. Nikiforov,” Victor heard a voice in his ear, “I think it's time you get to your class.”

 

“Chris,” Victor sighed as he turned around to face his friend. 

 

“You know pda is frowned upon in this school,” Chris commented. 

 

“But you have no issue with constantly wrapping your arms around me and Yuuri? Isn't that pda?” Victor smirked as he caught Chris off guard. 

 

“I'm the principal so I can do it.”

 

“Not how this works Chris, not how this works!” Victor called as he began to make his way back to his classroom. 

 

~oO0Oo~

 

Yuuri walked up to his classroom, the area in front of the door was filled with students waiting to be let in. 

 

“Excuse me,” he politely said as he weaved his way between everyone to make his way to the door to unlock it. After he opened it everyone else flooded in with him entering last. 

 

“Okay, you can sit wherever you guys want, you'll be getting assigned seats soon enough,” Yuuri explained as he watched everyone take their seats. 

He glanced over everyone in the room, sure enough most of the kids at the specific table were in his class. Yuuri smiled as he grabbed his own class sheet to take attendance. 

 

“I'm guessing Mr. Nikiforov already told most of you about me,” Yuuri smiled as he leaned against a table behind him, “But, for those who don’t know I’m Yuuri Katuski-Nikiforov, although you all can call me Mr. Katsuki. Yes, before anyone asks, Mr. Nikiforov is my husband.” 

 

The class remained silent, for some reason no one dared to speak. Yuuri didn’t know why.

 

“So, since everyone seems fairly quiet I guess we’ll start the class.” This warranted a couple groans from the students in front of him. After handing out a couple papers, Yuuri added, “Now let us begin Lesson One.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness, I have like no idea what I was even trying to do with this. But I hope you guys liked it? I kind of just kept writing and this happened. 
> 
> The only thing I'm sure of is that I would never let Chris be a principal and run a high school. So why'd I write him in as the principal? Sure wish I knew, which I don't. 
> 
> Bookmarks, kudos, and comments are appreciated!   
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
